Remember me for Centuries
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Joy is determined to make sure that Riley remembers Bing Bong


**Author's Note: This is the first you'll be seeing of it for titles, but when I write, I play a game that I like to call "How many chapters can this fanfic have that are named after Fall Out Boy song lyrics?". I do the same for titles of fanfics. So I have a total of 8 fanfics (including this one) at the moment and I also have ideas and summaries for 39 other fanfics (mostly Big Hero 6). This is my first one-shot, so please be supportive. Takes place post movie. If you check my profile, I have when stuff will be updated or published because if other people know, it'll help me stick towards not procrastinating or forgetting. I don't know what I'm doing for July yet but for right now, you can see all my plans for the rest of June. Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or any of the characters.**

 **No POV:**

Joy had been thinking about everything that happened recently. How she had gotten lost with Sadness. She remembered Imagination Land and everything. There were some amazing parts but also many scary parts including Riley's personality islands crashing down, that creepy clown, and that pit. That hole, that gap, that abyss. Call it whatever you want, but Joy will never forget what it was like down there. She was afraid that she wouldn't make it back to HQ to keep Riley happy. She made it back with the help of Riley's imaginary friend, Bing Bong. In fact, he sacrificed himself to get Joy out of there. He had been forgotten by Riley, but not by Joy. Joy had a plan. She would make sure that Riley remembered Bing Bong.

The first thing she tried to do is see if the workers in long term memory had a memory of Bing Bong's song. Sadly, they had searched for a long time without success, but they did find a memory of a certain gum commercial.

After calming down Anger and thinking another idea, she had a plan. She pushed some buttons and pulled some levers and then a tube came into HQ. It spat out 5 memories. One of a cat, one of cotton candy at the carnival, one of a dolphin, one of an elephant, and one of an annoying gum commercial.

"Are you kidding me? Twice in one day? Those memory workers are so going to get it if they ever rear their faces in this HQ. Those no good son of a bi-." Anger had ranted. He almost cursed before they took away the annoying gum jingle. Luckily, that calmed him down.

Joy was on the verge of giving up. She had no successful ideas. She had decided to just pick up a manual and use it as a pillow. She picked a random manual and walked with it over to the couch, but she tripped and the book fell. She also fell face first landing with her face right in front of the open manual. Luckily, it opened to the start of the chapter about imaginary friends. "Imaginary friends come and go." Joy had started reading out loud. "Imaginary friends are unpredictable. You think one can be gone forever and you can forget about them, but sometimes, imaginary friends return. It all depends on how badly the friend misses their person. If an imaginary friend is definitely absolutely 100% gone, don't worry. You can still recreate them and it will be like they never disappeared." This made Joy smile. "That's it! I can just recreate Bing Bong!" Joy shouted happily.

She ran to get an idea bulb indicating for Riley to make an imaginary friend. She went over to the console and held it for a moment. She pushed buttons and levers for long term memory to send back those memories of dolphins, cotton candy, elephants, and cats. This time, they didn't include the gum jingle. Joy got all four memories to project at once and at that moment, she put the idea bulb into the console. The bulb got accepted.

A memory tube appeared but this time, instead of sending memories, it sent a swirl of colors. They were all swirling around, but a shadowy figure appeared. After some more time, the swirls haven't disappeared but were thicker. From the swirl, there was a voice that said "Who's your friend who loves to play?"

Joy ran over to the shadow and gave it a hug. "Bing Bong! I missed you so much. C'mon. Let's go make Riley remember you." The two went over to the console and together and started doing miscellaneous things.

 **Riley's POV:**

This homework is so boring. It's summer anyway. What a slow start to a vacation. There's no hockey right now and all my friends are away.

"But what about me?" a familiar voice asked me.

"Bing Bong? Is that you?"

"Yep. It's been so long. You've grown so much. How are you?"

"Good, but bored."

"Bored, huh? I think I have an idea."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Remember how we wanted to build that rocket ship and go far into space?" I nodded. "Do you want to work on it?" Bing Bong asked me.

"Heck yeah. I'd love to."

 **No POV:**

In the end, Riley and Bing Bong had an amazing time. They didn't technically make it to where they wanted to go, but in the end, they spent time together and Riley remembered Bing Bong. Everything was perfect. It felt like nothing could go wrong, just like how Riley felt before she and her family moved. And whenever Riley's friends were out of town or couldn't hang out, she went on an adventure with Bing Bong.

 ** _The End_**

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Remember that my profile will have when things are getting updated and published. Please PM me if you know of any Disgust X Fear fanfictions or fanart. Good night, guys.**


End file.
